


Hisses and Kisses

by Emono



Series: Emono's Hybrid AU [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Apologies, Cat/Human Hybrids, Hybrids, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Much description to set up future chapters, Polyamory, Scenting, Sexy Fluff, bird!gavin, but not Omegaverse, cat!Michael, housecat!Ray, jaguar!Ryan, rt hybrid AU, snake!Geoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2267082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/pseuds/Emono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff is feeling the cold and bored as dicks so what's a snake to do? Why, lounge around and cuddle with one of his boys, of course.</p><p>-</p><p>“I'll get you later, pretty bird.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hisses and Kisses

**(Amazing Art but[Buttsmut](http://buttsmut.tumblr.com/post/96587868537), if you don't follow her do it because she does commissions for an amazing price)**

 

**[Geoffers the Snake!Geoff Idea Guy](http://bigbossramsxy.tumblr.com/).  **Geoffers, this is all for you. Needle her about snake!Geoff canon, PLEASE. She's the bomb-dot-com and any snake!Geoff stuff I do from here on out is because of her.****

**Michael's a[rust spotted cat](https://www.google.com/search?q=rust+spotted+cat&es_sm=93&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=sNQLVJevOo7_yQSBs4CIDw&ved=0CAgQ_AUoAQ&biw=1366&bih=667) and Ray is a [bombay cat](https://www.google.com/search?q=bombay+cat&es_sm=93&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=g9QLVOFr1bPIBJmQgdAC&ved=0CAgQ_AUoAQ&biw=1366&bih=667), that is all the specifics you need to know because this is for fun and giggles. More description will come with more chapters.**

 

* * *

 

 

Geoff had his chin on the desk, half-lidded eyes staring at the screen. His little Master Chief avatar waited patiently and stared off into the distance, standing atop his newly updated house so he could see most of the loaded Minecraft world. He was supposed to be brainstorming for ideas while Jack was busy with the podcast and Ryan was hip-deep in editing. Then the Lads left for lunch and it was like all the energy was sapped from the room. And the warmth. He'd tugged back on his hoody and downed a cup of coffee but neither the extra layer nor the caffeine had perked him up.

 

Geoff yawned loudly, jaw faintly popping, the sound trailing off into a low hiss. His tongue flickered out from between his lips, cool and smooth, and the mix of his friends' scents only made him sleepier. He gave up and got to his feet, leaving the game to run unnoticed. He walked over and plucked a few feathers off the white couch (Ryan's couch, he noted, though Gavin's feather was all over it from their brief scuffle earlier). A pillow was taken out of the cabinet and tossed on one end, his hoody and shirt discarded and shoved underneath it to give him some more padding. The Gent plopped down, tail curling around his waist in easy reflex to protect his appendage from getting stepped on while he napped.

 

He stretched until he found a good position before reaching up and flipping on the heat lamp Ryan had installed for him over the couch. It was sleek and white, tilted away from his face to bathe his midsection. He looked down the line of his body, flexing and smiling contently at the ripple of muscle along his stomach and chest. His breed were usually solid muscle throughout their entire lives. Though he had gotten a little soft around the edges over the years from beer and terrible food he thought he still looked good.  _Good enough to land me two fine, young mates. Good job, old man._

 

The lamp started doing its job and his eyes fell shut, blood slowly warming. He seemed to need the device more and more as he got older, his cold-blooded nature becoming dominant over his coping system. Thankfully Josh would go onto the roof and sunbathe with him and he felt less self conscious about it, the lizard hybrid younger than him but very laid back about the strange quirk they had. There weren't very many other reptilian at the office and it was a relief to share the experience.

 

Geoff flexed his his hands out, cracking his knuckles before laying them on his tail. The scales were starting to heat up and they felt smooth under his fingertips. His pleased hum turned into a small hiss, breath slowing down until the world faded out.

 

o0o

 

Ray broke off from the other Lads and bounded off to go see what Ryan was up to. The house cat was always attached the Gent, viewing him as some superior feline Alpha or something. They acted like a tiny pride, just the two of them, always checking in with one another and scenting in the mornings and sharing meals. It would've been adorable if Ryan wasn't really possessive and fucking Ray on the regular in the kinkiest way one could think of. (He'd heard the stories and he'd wished he hadn't.)

 

Jack had heavy lion blood and was always pushing for the office cats to get together to make an official pride but the rest of them weren't really interested. Caiti was a fine ocelot and everything, and Michael was cool with them planning a litter, but he didn't want to be bonded to their family. He couldn't wait for them to have a whole basket of kittens though because he loved kids and would gladly baby sit. But “Uncle Michael” was good enough instead of some weird pack brother.

 

Ryan and Ray had each other.

 

Michael had Gavin and Geoff, and that was enough of a pack for him. And though Michael's parents had been damn near pure blood pure-breeds and he felt his instincts deeply, he didn't feel the same pull to create a pride that the lion did. And whatever weird bond that was between Ryan and Ray, he didn't want any part of it.

 

_Nah, they're a cute couple_ , Michael dismissed, heading with Gavin to the office. His boy's wings brushed him on every step and he lightly batted at the tips, grinning when the avian hybrid tried to dodge but only smacked himself into the wall. Gavin was such a fucking mutt, some weird cross of what the Brit said he thought was a hawk and apparently (on his mother's side) a dove or some other mild, soft-feathered breed. They were strong wings but they felt like silk against his skin.

 

And Gavin moaned like a fucking slut when he dug his fingers into them.

 

The pair muscled each other through the door and started to go to their seats, chatter dying down when they spotted their third spread out on the couch. Gavin chirped at the sight and sat down in his chair, looping his headphones around his neck before booting up the project he'd been working before they'd all bailed. 

 

But Michael was rooted in place.

 

Geoff was a work of art, from head to toe, and the feline was always stunned to see him so open and ready to be ogled. The Gent had shed his shirt and his tattoos were all visible, an inked arm tucked behind his head while the other was spread over his own tail, the vice-like appendage coiled around his waist. The heat lamp had turned his usually pale skin a dark pink, blood flushing to the surface of his skin from the stimulation. Geoff was fast asleep, hair kind of sticking up from being carded through, fangs peeking out just every so slightly over his lower lip. Under that mustache was a snakeish indent, a little curl for his tongue to flick through. That small quirk made every kiss a new experience.

 

The real beauty and pride of his boyfriend was the spatter of scales all over his body. They were colored like the constrictor blood he possessed – a mix of bronze and copper, ebony patterns showing up where the scales were thickest. They were laced protectively over the pulse points, wrists and jugular and just under his arms. They were thick over the ends of his elbows, at the crest of his throat, the back of his hands, his knuckles, the wings of his shoulder blades, and they were peeking out of his pants to follow the lines of his hip bones. A bloom of them were curled around each softly pointed ear. There was a dark line down his spine that wasn't exposed at the moment and there they were fanned out as if creeping away, growing fainter and softer until they faded into simple skin. In some parts they were exceptionally soft and fleshy, most prominently along his collarbones and the back of his neck, the lesser scales dyed a pale gold.

 

Michael knew every patch intimately, having traced them with his mouth and tongue. 

 

Geoff's lashes twitching before his eyes cracked open, mouth curving in a lazy smile. “You just gonna' stand there and stare or are you going to get over here?”

 

Michael gave a brief purr at the offer and stripped off his jacket and shirt, along with his hat, leaving on his tank and stacking the rest on his chair. He walked over and watched his boyfriend bloom open further, tail slithering off his waist and resting against the back of the couch, hand moving the heat lamp back a little before reaching out for him, legs parting. The cat crawled in gratefully, nuzzling the top of the man's chest before tucking his head up under his chin. He wriggled around until he found a good spot, the lamp already starting to warm his back. 

 

The cuddled and napped like this often when Geoff was feeling the cold. To Michael it was like curling up in a shaft of sunlight, the Gent's earthy scent giving him the sensation of being outside and he ate it up. Any excuse to be curled up tightly in his mate's arms (either of them) was good in his book. A palm settled between his shoulder blades and the smooth slide of scales across his lower back made him shiver, Geoff's tail coiling once around his waist and then further up to his stomach. It was heavy and _so_ long, something he was also intimately familiar with. 

 

_My sexy anaconda_ , Michael grinned to himself, half-tempted to start humming “Baby Got Back” when he felt the tip of the appendage slipping under his shirt and flicking over his belly button.

 

“You wanna' get in on this, boy?” Michael asked, spotting the way Gavin was watching and his feathers were puffing up at the top.

 

“Never again after last time,” Gavin declined gently, bringing the tip of his wing in so he could gently rub the phantom pain away. “Singed myself real nice on that bloody lamp of yours. I'll keep you both warm enough tonight, yeah?”

 

o0o

 

Geoff grinned at the bird, getting him to ruffle up noisily at the sight of fangs. “I'll get you later, pretty bird.”

 

No matter how many times Geoff teased him with the silly name, Gavin tended to turn a little red and huffed like he was offended but when he turned away there was always a hidden smile. The Brit was his delicious little prey mate. Cats were up there on the food chain, but birds? Gavin always squawked and thrashed when he dug his fangs into his neck, and for good reason.

 

A little fear spiced up their bed and he always made sure to coddle and soothe his mates afterward if he gave into instinct and got rough. The three of them clashed as far as hybrid archetypes went but they made it work, their relationship based on deep mutual love and affection. And all of Geoff's protectiveness really kept the Lads from thinking their Gent was just some predator asshole who liked to roll around with more vulnerable breeds.

 

Speaking of mates...

 

Geoff laced his fingers into Michael's ginger curls, tugging on the strands until the cat whined into his chest. His pretty bird and his gorgeous rust-spotted kitten. Michael's feline ears were perfectly rounded and flicking in the nest of his hair, faint lines along his face and neck to show off his lineage that looked more like tan lines than markings. His boy was a small little wild cat but there was strong muscle laced within him, not like Ray who was just a bombay house cat with tiny little canines and a thin, sleek tail. Michael's own fluffy, milk-and-coffee colored tail was swayed across his legs, the strong appendage thumping against the inside of his thighs to show his content.

 

“Gonna' nap with me, baby?” Geoff husked, already feeling the tug of sleep.

 

Michael nodded and snuggled in further.

 

Gavin huffed. “Are you going to sleep the whole day away? Lazy gits.”

 

Geoff waved him off before folding his arm behind his head and shut his eyes, the faint vibrations of his mate's purr guiding him back to sleep.

 

* * *

 

**This could be the start of a lot more so if you like all this *waves hands* but you want seriously kinky hybrid sex, give me a shout so I know there's an audience for it. You can find me[here](http://emono-omae.tumblr.com/). Also, thanks to my boi [laraloops](http://king-rye-bread.tumblr.com/), you sexy waffle. Follow her if you don't already. She's great too and she always pushes me to be as accurate as possible.**

 

 


End file.
